undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Greater Dog
Greater Dog es un mini-jefe encontrado en el Bosque de Snowdin, y posteriormente, como un NPC en Grillby's si lo dejamos con vida. Es un miembro de la Guardia Real, en particular de la división Canina. Apariencia Es un perro de pelo completamente blanco que viste una armadura gris que le hace ver más grande e imponente, está adornada en las muñecas con caras de perro aparentemente funcionales, al igual que su lanza, que es por muy poco más alta que su portador. Greater Dog solo ocupa la pequeña porción del cuello de la armadura, controlando el resto del traje por métodos desconocidos. Personalidad Greater Dog es increíblemente afectivo y buscará atención constante. Dogamy incluso advertirá al protagonista sobre el riesgo de hacer frente la actitud juguetona de Greater Dog si no tiene cuidado dónde se sienta en Grillby's. Al igual que el resto de la División Canina de la Guardia Real, a Greater Dog le gusta pasar el tiempo en Grillby's cuando no está en su puesto de trabajo. Parece no ser capaz de decir mucho más que un efecto de sonido mientras hace una expresión satisfecha. Dicha expresión cambiará a una ceñuda si tanto Doggo como los Dogi están muertos. En el epílogo de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista, Greater Dog aparecerá con el resto de la Guardia Real Canina (a excepción de Lesser Dog) fuera de Grillby's junto a Endogeny, haciendo su característico sonido y expresión, que Endogeny parece intentar imitar. Ataques * Su lanza con cara de perro se desliza desde la derecha a la izquierda de la pantalla, cambiando del azul al blanco a intervalos cortos. * Un Perro Irritante aparece tumbado en el suelo del tablero de proyectiles, durmiendo. Si el jugador se queda inmóvil el perro no se despertará y no atacará. Sin embargo, si el jugador se mueve, el perro se despertará en seguida y lanzará la palabra "BARK" (ladrido) hacia el ALMA. Estrategia * Para perdonarle, el protagonista debe Llamarle/Ignorarle, luego Acariciar, después Jugar, y por último, Acariciar 2 veces. Al final, antes de irse, saldrá de su armadura para lamerte la cara (Para conseguir el texto amarillo en los créditos de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista, se ha de usar esta estrategia para perdonarle). * Como cualquier otro enemigo perruno, puede ser perdonado usando el Palo. * Ignorarlo 4 veces hará que Greater Dog se aburra y se termine el combate (Bloqueando las palabras amarillas al final). Citas Como este enemigo no parece capaz de hablar, no tiene ninguna cita. Texto de ambientación * It's so excited that it thinks fighting is just play. Comprobar'Está tan emocionado que cree que la lucha es solo un juego. * ''It's the Greater Dog. 'Encuentro'Es el Greater Dog. * Greater Dog is seeking affection. 'Neutral'Greater Dog está buscando afecto. * Greater Dog is waiting for your command. 'Neutral'Greater Dog está esperando tu orden. * Greater Dog is watching you intently. 'Neutral'Greater Dog te observa atentamente. * Greater Dog is not excited enough to play with. 'Play'Greater Dog no está lo suficientemente excitado como para jugar. * ''You call the Greater Dog. It bounds toward you, flecking slobber into your face.Llamar'Llamas al Greater Dog. Bota hacia ti, manchándote la cara de babas. * Greater Dog's ears perk up. Nothing else happens. de nuevo'Las orejas de Greater Dog se ponen tiesas. No ocurre nada más. * ''Greater Dog curls up in your lap as it is pet by you. It gets so comfortable it falls asleep... Zzzzz... ... Then it wakes up! It's so excited! 'después de Llamar o Ignorar'Greater Dog se acurruca en tu regazo mientras lo acaricias. Está tan cómodo que cae dormido... Zzzzz... ... ¡Entonces se despierta! ¡Está muy emocionado! * Greater Dog's excitement is creating a power field that prevents petting. 'de nuevo'La emoción de Greater Dog está creando un campo de polvo que evita el acariciarle. * You make a snowball and throw it for the dog to fetch. It splats on the ground. Greater Dog picks up all the snow in the area and brings it to you. Now dog is very tired... It rests its head on you... 'tras Acariciar'Haces una bola de nieve y la lanzas para que el perro vaya a buscarla. Se despanzurra en el suelo. Greater Dog coge toda la nieve en el área y te la trae. Ahora el perro está muy cansado... Descansa su cabeza sobre ti... * As you pet the dog, it sinks its entire weight into you... Your movements slow. But, you still haven't pet enough...! 'tras Jugar'Mientras acaricias al perro, hunde todo su peso en ti... tus movimientos son lentos. ¡Pero tú todavía no has acariciado lo suficiente...! * Pet capacity is 40-percent. 'tras Acariciar tras Jugar'Capacidad de acariciar al 40 por ciento. * You pet decisively. Pet capacity reaches 100 percent. The dog flops over with its legs hanging in the air. '#2 tras jugar'Acaricias con decisión. La capacidad de acariciar alcanza el 100 por cien. El perro cae con sus piernas colgando en el aire. * Tummy rubs are forbidden. 'de nuevo'Frotar en la panza está prohibido. * ''Greater Dog is too tired to play. ''de nuevoGreater Dog está demasiado cansado para jugar. * Greater Dog inches closer. 'Ignorar'Greater Dog se acerca unas pulgadas. * ''Greater Dog is making puppy-dog eyes. ''#3Greater Dos está poniendo ojos de cachorrillo. * Greater Dog decides you are too boring. '#4+'Greater Dog decide que eres demasiado aburrido. * Greater Dog is patting the ground with its front paws. 'tras Acariciar'Greater Dog está palmoteando el suelo con sus patas delanteras. * Greater Dog wants some TLC. 'tras jugar'Greater Dog quiere algo de TLC. * Greater Dog just wants affection. 'tras Ignorar'Greater Dog solo quiere afecto. * Greater Dog is contented. 'tras alcanzar los requisitos para perdonarle'Greater Dog está contentado. * ''You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. ''el Palo'Lanzaste el palo y el perro corrió para atraparlo. Jugaste al ir a buscar durante un rato. * ''Greater Dog is panting slowly. 'bajos'Greater Dog está jadeando lentamente. Final Pacifista Verdadero * Texto blanco: Unaware of Life`s ChangesInconsciente de los cambios de la vida. * Texto Amarillo: Excited by Life's ChangesEmocionado por los cambios de la vida ** Se obtiene si en su batalla se le llamó, acarició y jugó dos veces en su batalla. Nombre El nombre de Greater Dog deriva de la constelación "Canis Major". Su nombre, de hecho, traducido al castellano es literalmente "Perro Mayor". Curiosidades * Greater Dog es referido como "it" (pronombre neutro) durante el combate, sin embargo, tanto Doggo como Papyrus se refieren a Greater Dog como "he" (él). * Endogeny tiene el mismo esquema para ser perdonado que Greater Dog, incluso comparten mucha similitud en varias frases del Texto de Ambientación. Además, ninguno de los 2 parece poder hablar. * Antes de la versión v1.001, sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 6 DEF 4". * Si lo ignoras, se irá acercando poco a poco hasta huir porque eres muy aburrido (3 veces). Glosario de:Greater Dog en:Greater Dog fr:Maxichien ja:‎Greater Dog pl:Greater Dog ru:Большой Пёс uk:‎Великий Пес zh:‎大狗狗 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia Real Categoría:Mini-jefes Categoría:Snowdin Categoría:Perros